


She Is The Slayer

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy bemoans the fact that she’s the Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is The Slayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> Set during Season 1.
> 
> Written For: mirrored_illusions’s prompt:   
> "Into every generation, there is a chosen one.   
> One girl in all the world.   
> She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against   
> the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness;   
> To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.   
> She is the Slayer."   
> (The prophecy of the Slayer.), at fic_promptly

She knows the prophecy. She _is_ the prophecy; the one girl in all the world.

Honestly? It sucks.

She didn’t ask for this and she doesn’t want it, but she doesn’t exactly have a choice. No one asked her “How would you like to go out slaying vampires and demons every night, in all kinds of weather?” If they had, she would’ve politely declined. It’s killing her social life stone dead.

Once upon a time, she’d been like Cordelia, only nicer. The popular girl at school, the one everyone wanted to be friends with, or at least to hang out with. Now everyone thinks she’s some kind of weirdo. Well, everyone except Willow and Xander; they know the score. It’s kind of cool to have friends who know she’s the Slayer, she doesn’t have to lie to them the way she does with everyone else. Lying to her mother never gets any easier; she knows her mom thinks she’s getting into trouble all over again, and she supposes she is but it’s really not her fault. Vampires don’t respect property, and sometimes things get a little bit… destroyed when she’s slaying. It’s really not vandalism, but she supposes that’s what it looks like to those who don’t know.

She’s trying hard to keep her grades up and not skip too many classes this time. Willow’s helping a lot there, filling her in on anything she’s missed and explaining the bits Buffy doesn’t get, like geometry, and algebra, and math in general. It’s not Buffy’s best subject, which is the understatement of the century, but Willow aces it every time and she’s pretty good with the explaining. Buffy even understands most of it. 

Then there’s Giles, her new watcher. He’s way better than the last one, and sort of cool in a grown up, stuffy way. He’s all about the job though, which is not good; all work and no play makes Buffy bored and cranky. When she wants to go to The Bronze with her friends, Giles wants her to go on patrol. When she wants to go to a party, Giles wants her to go on patrol. When she wants to go on a date, Giles wants... Well, you get the picture. Patrol, train, study; sometimes she thinks he gets annoyed that her schoolwork gets in the way of her slaying. But there’s only so many hours in the day! Why does everyone have such unreasonable expectations?

On the plus side, there’s Mr Tall, Dark and Brooding, otherwise known as Angel. He likes her, she’s sure of that; she’s seen the way he looks at her. So why doesn’t he just ask her on a date? Surely he can’t be shy! Okay, so he’s older than she is, maybe that’s what’s holding him back, but she’s very mature for her age. He’s as bad as Giles though; work, work, work. Seriously, he needs to lighten up, have some fun occasionally.

Speaking of fun, she’s meeting Willow and Xander at The Bronze in half an hour so she’d better get ready. She’ll do a quick sweep for vampires on her way there, check out the most likely places and patrol later, try not to let work spoil her fun. When all’s said and done, that’s the reality of her life: she is the Slayer, she doesn’t get to take a night off.

The End


End file.
